kirigakurefandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsuya Uzumaki
Character First Name: Tatsuya Character Last Name: ' Uzumaki '''Nickname: (optional): ' Tatsu '''Age: 18 Date of Birth: Unkown Gender: Male Ethnicity: Kirigakure Height: 6'2" Weight: 190 Blood Type: AB (Universal Reciever) Occupation: Seven Swordsman Of the Mist / Shinobi Scars/Tattoos: None Affiliation: Kirigakure Relationship Status: Single, Never Been In One Personality: His silent self is the type who will not give you his attention if you are not worth killing, or have not proven your worth in battle, or through other means. He kills for satisfaction, leaving nothing behind, sadistically slinging his blade free of blood. He doesn't plan on having a child, unless someone worthy of his offspring show their self to him. He's hard to get along with in a fight with more than just himself, but if weaker people around him do their job and support him or stronger people know how to utilize him, then he is an extremely valuable asset. '' '''Bloodline/Clan' http://bit.ly/1nUKiDh <--- just click, you're gonna shit bricks. By the way, if that did not answer your question with a little personal flair, the answer is: The Uzumaki Clan. Techniques: He's never been seen using his ninjutsu, no one knows what they are. '' '''Element One:' * Fire Element Two: * Lightning Weapon of choice: Nuibari Weapon Inventory: Paper bombs, smoke screens/bombs, non-nuibari wire strings, Explosive Tags, Kunai, Posion, and of course, Nuibari and different chemicals or subtsances to add to nuibari. Allies: Kirigakure Enemies: All those that are worthy who oppose him. Background Information: ((BASIC GIST, WILL BE ADDING MORE AS I CONTINUE RPING)) He was born and given away without second thought, his parents couldn't raise him and didn't care to. He was abandoned in the redlight district, given to a chronically ill woman and her abusive husband. He always saw them simply as retainers, no emotions for them. He was cold, hard and calcuated, too logical for a child. The first outburst of emotion had came when his male retainer began beating his female retainer for the first time to spite him. This was the first time he killed, slaying the male mercilessly stabbing through his lung and heart, twisting with a kunai, as if instinct to assassinate him without guilt. He looked at his blood stained hands and smiled, "So this is what it feels like to slaughter.." He had said, laughing a sadistic laugh. His mother was too scared of him, so gave him to the only person who -might- be able to handle him: The previous nuibari swordsman of the mist, who was older, but passed on his legacy through Tatsuya, giving him every one of his techniques, allowing Tatsuya to succeed him. The final lesson he was taught for succession was the ability to kill even the one wielding the true nuibari, the one who taught him everything, with only a nuibari knock off. He succeeded in this task easily, the fight lasting only about a minute or two, from his agressive, offensive style, which only pushed the previous user back continuously until he could no longer evade or block, causing him to take a fatal blow on the first hit through the skull, with only a knock off. Tatsuya from there began his long reign of terror in the redlight district, taking down shinobi gangs under contract, killing with cold effeciency those who dare stand in his way. The redlight district turned him into a monster, allowing him to feel no regret, even when he took his bloodlust out on the district that gave him birth. People started refering to him as, "He Who Bathes in Blood," Out of deep fear, and....respect. At such a young age.....all he could do was kill.